Soul Eater OC's
by AngelUchiha-Chan
Summary: Hey you Soul Eater otakus and others, Angel-chan here. I'm doing a Soul Eater OC bio. You know how in anime they show you the character's background and what happened to them. This is going to be about my Soul Eater OC's, Mizuki Evans and Kevin Cross. Hope you like it. :3


**Hey Everyone this is Angel-Chan here and i'm FINALLY DONE WITH SCHOOL XD but that's not the main reason why i'm doing this. The main reason why i'm doing this is i'm doing my Soul Eater OCs Bios and their names are Mizuki Evans is the a half-sibling of Soul Eater Evans and Kevin Cross. Hope you like it. **

_Mizuki Evans_

Date of Birth: June, 20, 1996

Age: 16

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 101 lbs.

Hair color: black

Eye color: Dark Brown

Class: Miester

Rank: one star

partner in crime: Kevin Cross

Classroom: Crescent Moon

Nationality: Japanese

Clothes: Blue tank top showing her stomach, black and gray skirt. Yin Yang necklace and blue ribbon strap sandals that ties on both of her legs.

Hobbies: Sings, taking walks, watching anime, riding with her half-brother soul motorcycle, dancing and surfing.

Mizuki's Psyche Eval: Shy when confronting new people, Strong, cool, calm and collected on mission. Smart in school, Academic rival of Maka. She a really good cook, Testy attitude around Kevin, Kid harasses Mizuki about the asymmetricalty of her necklace. Love to dance when no one is looking. She have a crush on Kid, Like to take walks to clear her mind. Like to sing when Kevin plays his guitar.

Mizuki Evans is a talented girl who lives alone in a shrine and she is Soul's half-sister. Mizuki's mother Kameko Suzuki was a famous K-Pop dancer and singer. Everyone loved her until she twisted her right ankle during one of her concert. She tried to ignore the pain and kept going, even though her ankle hurt a lot she still had a smile on her face and sang and danced. (**They say no pain no game, right**) But the fans noticed that she was hurt even though Kameko was trying her best to hide the pain. A few months passed by Kameko's music director Nanko Aki had to disband her. Even though she was one of the best K-pop singer and dancer out here. When Nanko told Kameko the bad news and saw what happened last concert. Kameko was really shock and didn't say anything for about a good five minutes. Until it's finally hit her she started crying and walked out of Nanko's office. A few days went by and finally decided to go to the DWMA. When she got to the Crescent Moon class to sit down next to a handsome young boy who was wearing a navy blue sleeveless shirt, black short sleeves Hoodie with a Japanese symbol with the word ice on the back, and black sneakers. His hair was black and was shoulder length and hazel green eyes. Kameko was a little shy at first, and then she came around and started talking to the young boy. They had some laughs, but before she knew her Kameko was falling for him. The handsome young boy with hazel green eyes was no other than Riku Evans, Riku was a waiter at a small cafe called Melody's maid cafe. Riku was doing fine until a few days ago the manager of Melody's maid cafe Ryoko Nori had to fire Riku cause of his laziness and flirting with the other maids during work after that Riku decided to go to the DWMA to be a weapon and to find a Miester. So he went to the Crescent Moon class and looked around the classroom. Until his eyes was looking at beautiful girl was black long hair came down to her lower back, wearing red and black short sleeve shirt, a gray skirt and black sneakers. A few days went by and they became partners. Three years has passed and Kameko and Riku were married. Two years has and pass, Kameko had a baby girl name Mizuki Evans, Three years has passed and Mizuki was six years old and Kameko Suzuki and Riku Evans was on a mission to Germany and kill Adolf Hitler. (**No not Riku from kingdom Hearts even though the new game will be coming out soon for the PlayStation 4.**) Kameko was killed in a car accident and Riku passed away from a cancer. Mizuki's Uncle Masato decided to take care of her. Uncle Masato was a drug dealer and an abused Mizuki by not feeding her for weeks, beating her when she talked back to him. Ten years has pass and Mizuki's Uncle Masato was killed by smoking too much. Mizuki is now Sixteen years old and attended to the DWMA to run away from all the pain and torturer that her uncle put her through. Luckily she have a half-sibling name Soul.

Kevin_ Cross_

(I know it's the same birthday Sasuke Uchiha Shut up.)

B.O.D: July 23, 1995

Age: 17

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Hair color: Black and blue

Eye color: Dark brown

Clothes: Black teared jeans, short navy blue sleeved jacket, sleeveless blue shirt, black combat boots and a Yin yang necklace

Nationality: American

Class: weapon

Rank: one star

Partner in Crime: Mizuki Evans

Weapon form: Blue and black double edge scythe and blue,black Desert Eagle pistol

Classroom: Crescent Moon

Hobbies: Playing guitar, watching anime, surfing, taking walks on the beach, and hanging with soul and rest of the gang.

Kevin's Psyche Eval: Fairly smart, Very respective of people and their privacy. Kid praises and can be jealous of Kevin's symmetricality. Hates schoolwork (**who doesn't hate schoolwork XD**) A little overprotective about Mizuki. Treats just like Mizuki like a older brother. love to cook also. Have a crush on his Miester Mizuki but waiting for the right moment to tell her. Like to play guitar to clear his mind and play some songs for Mizuki when she is sad or feeling under the weather.

Kevin Cross lived in America. Both of his Parents Natsu Cross and Haru Mika were also on a mission to a small island in japan to hunt down a priestess name Fumiko Ayakya. His Mother Haru Mika was a famous pop star singer in Japan. But she wanted to keep it as secret so no one would know so Haru attended to the DWMA. Haru was in the Crescent moon class and was an epic Miester. Until one day she was on the balcony looking at the view, she heard someone playing a guitar. Haru turned around to the guy and one sight of him made her heart skip a beat. The guy with an amazing voice and really good playing the guitar wearing a gray sleeveless Hoodie, black ripped up shorts, black short spiky hair and black and gray sneakers. That handsome guy name is Natsu Cross (**No not Natsu from Fairy Tail**). Natsu was a young boy who was in a rock band named The Sharp Killer all the girls adored him. He was doing fine until his music director decided to disband him or let him go because he wasn't making any records in a while. So Natsu took his guitar, his red and black motorcycle and drove off to the DWMA. When he was there Natsu went inside to look around. He went to the balcony and when he got there he saw the most beautiful girl who had blue hair that went down to her waist, wearing a blue checkered skirt, black sleeveless shirt and gray sneakers. A few days past and the two became students at the DWMA; they went on various dangerous missions together. Six years past and Natsu and Haru gotten married and moved in Haru's apartment. Another year past and Haru had a baby boy named Kevin Cross. When Kevin was six years old his father passed away from a heart attack and his mother was paranoid that her husband Natsu wasn't dead and at the end she went psycho and shot herself in the head. Ten years has past and Kevin is now 16 years old and attended to the DWMA and enrolled as a weapon.


End file.
